As The Days Go By
by GrucyLover18
Summary: {{This is a series of short stories that show everything that I think had happened to Gru and Lucy during the days they dated. Not in order.}}
1. Chill The Storm

The day had gone off smoothly.

A warm yellow sun glowing in the mid-afternoon; a chilly breeze whispering through the crowded streets and bustling sidewalks.

Groups hurried by; every single person decked out in clothes for the supposed sweater weather.

"I can see why everyone is dressed so snug," said a redhead, stirring her cocoa while watching the people pass by with the man across from her.

"Yeah….. I mean, it isn't zhat chilly, right?"

The man across from her had spoken; breaking his bout of silence and habit of taking small sips from his coffee.

"Gru… It's cold. You're wearing a scarf and a sweater!"

The redhead turned to her partner, and her interest in the crowds had suddenly disappeared.

Gru scoffed.

"You're the one to talk. I'm not zhe one wearing a sleeveless dress."

The woman chuckled a bit; forcing back a retort of how the chills up her spine and goose-bumps on her skin was proof enough.

"Ok. Fine. You win. I may have left my jacket at the drycleaners."

Gru let out a laugh.

"The great Lucy Wilde, defeated! Yay!"

He threw his arms up in the air, causing the redhead's chuckles to turn into laughs of her own.

"But it's still cold," she said, still giggling.

Lucy looked out over the Café gate, and smile as she saw the long pathway of the nearby park.

"How about we go for a walk?"

Gru's eyes lit up, for he was suddenly interested in spending more time with her.

"Zhat sounds wonderful."

Getting up, the pair walked out of the Café, dropping their now empty cups in a nearby trash can.

Gru held back the urge to hum happily, but focused on the sharp rhythm of Lucy's heels on the sidewalk.

_Click, click, click…_

They soon reached the park, walking through it in silence.

Clouds rolled overhead, thunder drumming steadily in the distance.

It took a while for Gru to notice the beautiful woman beside him was shivering quite violently.

"Are you cold?," he asked, chuckling when she shook her head.

"I won't let you get sick," he said, untying his scarf and shrugging off his jacket.

His arm came around her, slipping the jacket on.

He tied the scarf around her neck as well, and a small smile trailed up her lips as her shivering stopped/

"Thank you Gru," she said, and the two kept walking on.

Gru bit his lip, now realizing it was _much _more cold than he thought.

But when he looked over to see Lucy's eyes closed in contentment, he smiled.

After another long bout of silence, he felt her soft, cold hand slip into his, and he sighed.

_As long as she's warm, I'm fine, _he thought, still walking with her, a smile still displayed on his face.

_So let the storm rage on…_


	2. The Magic Inside of Me

_{{This was a request from a friend on Tumblr. Lucy is currently pregnant, and has to explain how the baby got inside of her to one of her curious children…}}_

_**The Magic Inside of Me**_

"Um… Daddy?"

It was another long Saturday at the Gru residence; Nefario and the minions trying hard to perfect a new line of jams, Gru attempting to keep the girls occupied while doing needed paperwork, and Lucy attempting to learn how to make pancakes for future days to come. Gru's head turned to his littlest, of who had entered his office with a sudden silence. A smile spread on his lips when she called him that. 'Daddy' had started with his girls ever since he got married, and he enjoyed it very much. He now responded to that name every time it was called, and it always made him feel wonderful inside.

"Oh! Agnes, sweetheart. Vhat is wrong? Do you not like zhe movie I put on for you and you sisters?"

Agnes shook her head, her left hand clutching the horn of her unicorn toy, curiosity alighting her hazel eyes. "No. I like it a bunch. I just had a question for you and Mommy." At hearing that other name being said, Gru called out to the kitchen. "Lucy! Agnes has a question for us!" Within seconds, the redhead had entered the office, smears of flour on her face; her belly quite round from carrying her four month baby. "What is it Agnes?," she asked, going over to her and Gru. In a sudden awkward silence, Agnes shuffled her feet, and looked up at them with uncertainty. "I was just wondering... Um.. About the baby Mommy is going to have… How did it get inside of her Daddy?" While Lucy kept her normal smile on as she chuckled, Gru couldn't help but down himself to a nervous smile, his face going as white as a sheet within moments of hearing the question. "Um... Well Agnes… It-um…" Lucy quickly interrupted him, and he glanced up at her with shock and curiosity. "It's magic!" Agnes gasped, a smile soon glowing on her face.

"Magic? What kind of magic?"

Lucy turned and whispered to Gru, "You can leave. I can do this," and he nodded, leaving with relief. The redhead walked over to Agnes and got down on her knees, looking the girl in the eyes. "Unicorn magic… " Agnes squealed in excitement, glancing down at her stuffed unicorn and looking back up to her mother. "Really!? How did the unicorns help you Mommy?" "Well…," Lucy started, smiling warmly down at her littlest. "Let me show you." She gently took the stuffed unicorn and slowly started to explain the 'story' to the little girl. "Unicorn magic is very, very strong," she began, tapping the unicorn's horn with her index finger. "And you know how every person should get a gift on special days?" Agnes nodded, giggling. "Well," Lucy continued, gesturing to the unicorn. "Every once in a while, at a special wedding, the unicorns come by and give the bride a gift that everyone can enjoy." Agnes grinned, rocking back and forth on her seat. "Cool! But how does the present get inside of you?"

Lucy stifled back a giggle of her own; her youngest just seemed to be so inquisitive today! "Well… The unicorn taps his horn right here," she said, and she tapped the unicorn's horn against her belly. "And says a few magic words. That's it!" Agnes looked up at her with amazement in her eyes. "That's amazing!," she exclaimed, and Lucy returned the stuffed toy to the girl. "But you have to keep it a secret," Lucy whispered, causing the raven-haired girl to grow confused. "Why?" "Because," Lucy chuckled. "If you tell _anyone _the spell will be broken!" Agnes gasped, clutching the unicorn in her small hands. "No! It can't be broken! I promise! I pinky promise!" The girl held out her smallest finger, and Lucy took it in agreement. "Ok sweetheart," she said, kissing her daughter on her forehead. "I trust you." Agnes stood and rushed out the door, leaving Lucy to sit there and sigh in relief.

But she paused when she heard Gru's voice outside the door. "What did she say sweetheart?," he asked, and the redhead could tell he was talking to Agnes. "I can't tell you," her voice peeped, causing Gru to laugh in disbelief. "Why not!?" "Because," Agnes said. "I made a promise not to tell anyone, cause if I do…

_The magic will be gone."_


	3. Destiny

_**{{Hey everyone! Just a note; this was requested a long time ago, which takes place when Lucy is just a little kid. Enjoy!}}**_

"You guys never support me!"

A six year old girl stood in front of her parents, glaring at them in anger.

She had bright orange hair pulled back in a rough ponytail, and dazzling green eyes.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt and green shorts, her sneakers torn and muddy.

Laid atop her head was a tan and brown fedora, which was too big for her, so it drooped behind her head.

Pulling it back into its proper position, she growled at her parents again.

"That's because you are being ridiculous! A spy!? Ha! Please. That is hilarious."

Tears came to her eyes as her father nodded in agreement to her mother, and she tore down the hall to her room, slamming the door.

She slumped down to the floor, closing her eyes as she let herself cry.

Her parents never liked her, for they always wanted a boy.

When they had her, they raised her as one, not letting her wear anything the other girls at school did.

They taught her baseball and how to mow the backyard; jobs that boys would do.

When she told them she wanted to be a spy, they mocked her.

They wanted her to be an accountant or a doctor, not a person who could save the entire _world_.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, the girl crawled over to her dresser, and opened the bottom case.

Inside were many tapes with one man's face on each.

"Volume one, episode one," she said, pulling the oldest from the top.

She crawled back over to the middle of her floor, where a pile of maroon pillows and a television sat.

She turned it on and slid the tape in, lying down on her belly on the pillows as she waited for it to start.

She smiled when the black and white movie started, showing off bright gleaming braces.

The man from the front covers of her movies walked in, holding up a gun as he scanned around for intruders.

The girl looked behind her to see a large poster above her; displaying the same man seen on the old television.

She smiled even brighter, adjusting her fedora as she turned back to the movie.

"Who are you?"

She said the words along with the woman, who was now shown tied to a chair in the room, and forced herself to stay still as excitement filled her for the line that came next.

"My name is Bond. James Bond."

Thinking to herself, she chuckled as she thought of what she would say when she was a spy.

"My name is Wilde. Lucy Wilde."

She liked that.

It seemed to suit every bit of her.

She knew that she would find her destiny, someday.

_Little did she know that a boy with a life exactly like hers, who lived miles away, would share it with her._


	4. Blueprints

_{{This isn't exactly 'Grucy' now that I've read it over… I'm really into that headcanon on how young Lucy knew teenager Gru. I had this idea that he was really sweet to her… I wanted to write a little something on the topic. Enjoy! X3}}  
_

The young girl skipped through town, bright orange hair shining in the sunlight. Her sneakers squeaked against the pavement, and she quickly turned the corner only to run into a tall, young man. "Oh!," she said, looking up at him as he glared back down at her. "Sorry mister!" She looked to his arms, which happened to carry blue scrolls that she had seen in a TV show somewhere. "Are those blueprints?," she redhead asked, trying to peer into one. 

The man definitely had no interest in her. He had been in quite a hurry. He tried to get around the girl when her query was asked. _"Are those blueprints?" _He looked from the girl to the long scrolls in his arms and felt his eyes widen in shock. _How does this girl know about blueprints!?_ "Um.. Yes," he said, peering past his long nose towards her. "Zhey are. Vhy do you vhant to know about zhem?" 

The girl shuffled her feet, and shrugged. "I dunno. I've watched a lot of movies where evil guys or scientists carry blueprints! You know, for weird plots and stuff." She smiled up at him. "Are _you _an evil guy or a scientist sir? Cause that would be _so _cool!" 

He looked down at the girl in awe. _"Are __**you**_ _an evil guy or a scientist sir? Cause that would be __**so**__ cool!" _He tilted his head, but nodded. "Um… yeah." He looked to the left, then to right, making sure no one was around. "I'm a villain," he said, smirking. "Gru is zhe name. And who are you? Shouldn't you be vith your parents or something?"

The girl shrugged off his question, and couldn't help but bounce in excitement. "I'm Lucy! And _gosh_! A real _villain!_" Lucy couldn't help but light up. Her mother always told her villains were fake, and so were secret agents. If there were villains, couldn't there be agents too? 

Gru stood there, quite shocked that she _enjoyed_ hearing that he was a villain. This nine… No. Ten year old girl wasn't afraid of him, and she hadn't gone running yet. She actually looked… happy. "Yeah… I'm a real one!," he exclaimed, chuckling. The teen had to admit, Lucy seemed pretty interested. "I'm planning to be zhe best known villain around." He crouched down, and pulled out his blueprints. He was glad that he had copies; he had to make more than one just in case if he lost his great plan. "I'm planning something _big._" 

Lucy watched as he crouched and pulled out one of his blueprints, but that only made her more excited. _"I'm planning something __**big**__." _She gasped, her emerald eyes growing round as she met his ice blue ones. "R-Really!?," she squeaked. "What!? What are you planning!?" She didn't care if she sounded like some incoherent child, but she had to know. 

Gru chuckled. This little one sure was enthusiastic. He unraveled one of his copies, and began to explain. "One day; maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow; I'm going to steal zhe moon." He tapped at his drawings and equations. "And if I do zhat, I'll be known for years to come!" He then rolled it back up, and paused, thinking for a moment. "Could you do me a favor Lucy?" 

She didn't think it was possible, but her gape and her eyes grew wider with every word. "Steal the _moon?_," she gasped, enveloped in complete and utter shock. "Wow…" _"Can you do me a favor Lucy?" _Lucy nodded eagerly, her smile quickly reappearing on her freckled face. "Yes! What is it!?" 

Gru handed the blueprint over to her with one swift movement. "Could you hold this for me? I need someone trustworthy to keep it safe…" 

Lucy gasped once more, and took the blueprint in her shaking fingers. "Yes…," she whispered, looking down at it and soon clasping her hands firmly around it. "Yes! I won't let you down Mister Gru!" She saluted him and turned to leave. "I'm sure you'll get to moon soon mister!," she called over her shoulder, turning the corner to run back to her house in excitement, not even knowing that the sudden stranger was smiling right when she left.  
-

"_Lucille Wilde. Please report to Mr. Ramsbottom's office immediately."_

When her name came over the intercom, the redhead looked up from her desk, scattered paperwork littering the glass surface. She groaned. "Oh… What now?" She stood, brushing off her teal dress from the few crumbs her late lunch had left behind. She walked out of her cubicle-like office, and made her way down the hall, her heels clicking on the marble floor. Within moments, she rapped on a large, sleek door, and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me sir?" 

The Englishman looked up from his computer, and placed his fingers together in a professional manner. "Yes. Please have a seat Miss Wilde." Lucy sat down and crossed her legs, tapping her fingers anxiously. "There has been a recent development," he said. "On the PX-41 case." Her eyes immediately snapped to him in attention, and she sat up straight. "What do you mean sir?" 

Her boss, also known to her as 'Silas', turned his computer to her, and her eyes grew wide at the file displayed in front of her. "This man stole the moon last year, but returned it. We have a feeling his villainous schemes are dormant for now, since he has not been participating in any villainy since this epidemic." Lucy ignored her boss and pulled the computer closer to her. Was that really him? "Wilde. Wilde!" Her head snapped up, and she blushed. "Sorry sir," she said. "As I was saying," Silas muttered, continuing on. "We think he can help us catch to PX-41 criminal. When ready, we will send you out to go and get him." 

Lucy just stared at him for a moment before responding, her words coming out in a stammering frenzy. "Y-Yes sir! I'll do that- I mean, I'll find him! Yeah! Sure." She coughed, and smiled in embarrassment. Silas sighed, turning the computer back to him and waving her off. "You are dismissed Miss Wilde," he said, but when he looked up, Lucy was already gone. 

"I'm going home early Marge," Lucy said, talking to the receptionist across from her office. "Could you get any paperwork settled on my desk?" The brunette at the reception desk nodded, and Lucy slipped on her coat, grabbing her purse and rushing out towards the garages. It wasn't long until she got home from the submarine, and she threw the door open, setting her stuff down and walking to her room. 

"After all this time," she said, flicking on her light and reaching under her bed, pulling out a crumpled blueprint. _"He actually achieved what he wanted to do."_


End file.
